The Girl of the Wolves
by Rowbeeen.Xx
Summary: This is about Eleven and a new companion I created, called Lucy. They meet a girl from the past called Anistasia, who has had a traumatic childhood, and is confused by the mysterious things which have recently begun to happen to her.
1. Chapter 1

The girl sat on her bed, crying, weeping, silent tears dribbling down her face. She always cried these days. Everything just seemed to wrong with her life and now one more thing had just cropped up, and she couldn't deny how disgusted it made her feel.

"What ever is the matter, child?" said a man's voice. The girl continued crying. "Why do you cry? What could possibly be so terrible? Tell us, we can help you."

Anastasia looked up, sat in the shadow of her bed, she could not see the owner of the voice, but she could tell that somebody was there. They could not help her of course, but she just needed to let all her problems out to someone, anyone who would listen.

"I just feel so revolting," she sobbed, "I'm not even completely human anymore!"

"The doctor did the best he could, dear," said a woman's voice. "At least it's an improvement."

Anastasia began to rock forwards and back as she sat on her grotty old mattress, her eyes stinging with self-hatred and misery. She loathed what she had become, but knew there was nothing she could do to change what had happened. That had all begun so long ago; she was surprised she could even remember it. Then again, who could forget such a horrific incident?

"Yes, well, look what's happened now." She stood up on the bed, and as she did so, her feet lifted off the floor. From the darkest corner of the room, where she knew the man and the woman to be hiding, she heard an audible gasp.

The Doctor pranced around the control room of the TARDIS, his new companion watching and laughing at him as he did so. This new girl was not all that dissimilar from some of his previous companions. She was young, smart, and had little faith in the world around her. She did not realise how important she was, and it was up to him to show her.

Lucy, visually, appeared average – for a human at least. She was average height and average weight. She had light brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. Ordinary, but so much more.

"So where are we going then?" the companion asked the driver, curiously, still giggling about the Doctor's foolish dancing.

"Where would you like to go?" he replied, sweeping his floppy fringe out of his face after doing a crazy twirl on the spot.

Lucy thought for a bit, then said, "How about... the seventeenth century?"

"What's so special about the seventeenth century?" the Doctor asked, suddenly stopping his dance and looking at the young human girl.

Lucy smiled back at him and said "Why don't we go and find out."

The Doctor grinned. "I like your thinking, Lucy Riley."


	2. Chapter 2

The TARDIS casually crashed to a halt, causing its passengers to stumble, and clumsily sway into each other, in a rather undignified fashion. Both of them laughing at the Doctor's dreadful parking, they strolled out of the door and found themselves in a greying countryside, with unkempt grass that was fading to beige in the pathetic light of early winter dawn.

"Well, this is – enchanting." Lucy said, sarcastically.

She looked at the Doctor. She didn't want to seem like she was being rude. It was amazing that he could travel like this, and she was glad that he had chosen to take her with him (especially after their less than kind meeting). She only wished that they had arrived somewhere that seemed more interesting. If she wanted to see a dull countryside she could have done that quite easily without the help of an alien.

"Yeah, well, this wasn't what I'd expected either," the Doctor admitted, looking around to get the full measure of how uninteresting the scenery was. "Come on then," he called as he strode off in the direction of a distant kissing-gate, "let's have a look around. Meet the neighbours and all that."

Shaking her head at how the Doctor could enjoy even the dullest of destinations, Lucy skipped after him, her green tennis-shoes standing out against the feeble colour of the grass.

The Doctor stopped at the gate, checking his watch. He didn't have a clue where they were, and wasn't entirely certain of _when_ they were either.

"Are you alright, Doctor?" Lucy asked, worried that their adventure had taken a bad turn already. "We're not lost, are we?"

"Not lost, no." He replied, tapping his watch, sure that it must be mistaken. "I just don't know where we are."

Lucy let out a gentle sign of amusement. "You were the one flying the TARDIS; shouldn't you know where we are?"

The Doctor gave her a slightly disbelieving look, and said, "no, of course not. What fun would there be in that? Honestly, don't they teach you how to have fun in your little human world?"

Lucy pursed her lips in vague annoyance. She disliked his attitude that she was so much different from him, just because she was human. She didn't choose what planet she was born on.

Leaning on the fence, so as not to look at the Doctor for a moment, Lucy noticed a building in the distance. It was a little thatched cottage, standing all on its own.

"Doctor, there's a house over there." The Doctor looked at her, unsure of her implications. "Shall we go and meet the neighbours then?" The Doctor smiled at her, and then followed her through the gate.


End file.
